


cause love can heal what hurt divides

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Soulbond pregnancies are rare, and generally only happen between Force sensitive people. But I guess the Force has other ideas.





	cause love can heal what hurt divides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> So excited to receive this prompt for the exchange! Had a lot of fun writing this story, so I made it long.

The Force was weird. Satine had known this since she first met Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn all those years ago. But recent events had… highlighted it for her.

It started when she flinched away from Padme’s caress during sex.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ve just been really sensitive there lately.” She explained. “My period must be soon.”

Padme nodded, and avoided pressing too hard against Satine’s breasts for the next few days.

-

“Bathroom!” Satine shouted as she entered the apartment, and Padme hurried to her side and began undoing her dress. Satine had worn a dress in the Nabooian style that morning and Nabooian dresses were complicated, even when they looked simple, and this one was no different. Padme and Satine undid the complicated buttons- practically locks, she thought- and stepped out of it and rushed for the bathroom.

She exited a few minutes later, sighing lightly. 

“Thanks. I needed to use the fresher all day it seemed.”

-

Satine was making breakfast in the morning. She’d gotten into the habit since Maul and the Death Watch had deposed her, so she wasn’t especially good at it yet, but Padme always seemed to appreciate not needing to get up as early. Padme tried to be an early bird, but her natural tendency was to want to sleep in.

Sure enough, here she came, half an hour after Satine’s own rising.

“Breakfast should be ready in two minutes!” Satine called, scrambling the eggs. Padme nodded and settled onto the couch. Then she heard a strange noise from behind her, then running feet. A moment later she heard gagging from the bathroom.

She quickly rushed to the bathroom, pulling Satine’s hair back from her face as she vomited. Multiple heaves later, Satine sat back up, wiping her mouth on a paper towel.

“Thanks. Ugh, I must have caught something from somewhere. I’m sure it’ll pass in a few days.”

-

But it didn’t. Satine woke the next morning and didn’t even make it to the kitchen before she was making a detour to the fresher to empty her stomach. The next morning followed a similar pattern. And the next.

It seemed to be quite a long lasting bug. But, then there was the fact that while it hadn’t passed, neither had the urge to pee constantly, or the sensitivity. And she’d had an unusually light period that month, more spotting than anything really.

Still, she refused to admit anything was wrong for a long time, until finally one day Padme sat her down and spoke to her.

-

“Satine, I think you might be pregnant.” Padme began. Satine immediately shook her head.

“It makes sense. I would know,” Padme added, gesturing to her own, heavily pregnant body. “All the signs are there. Come on, my love, what would it hurt to consider it?”

“No, Padme, it’s not possible. It must be something else.” Satine said.

“Then there's no harm taking this.” Padme argued, pulling a pregnancy test from behind the couch.She’d gone to great risks to buy that, as it would be bad for the public to find out about her and Anakin’s child, but she knew Satine wouldn’t do it on her own.

“Fine. But only because you already bought it. I already know what it will say.”

-

But ten minutes later, Satine was staring in shock at a positive pregnancy test. She’d been doing so for the past few minutes, not saying a word. Padme stood supportively behind her.

“This… isn’t possible.” She finally spoke. “The test is faulty, we need to buy a new one.”

“Satine! Don’t be in denial. You’re pregnant!”

“I can’t be. Obi-Wan hasn’t been back from the front long enough. For all these symptoms to be showing up, I’d have to be, what? A month, month and a half along? He and Anakin only came back last week. You’re clearly not the father. And I haven’t slept with anyone else in the proper time frame! It’s not biologically possible!”

“Satine, if I’ve learned anything from my interactions with Anakin and Obi-Wan, it’s that anything is possible. I know it shouldn’t be possible, but if we go according to what’s possible, Anakin never would have been born. It’s time to expand the possibilities a little.”

“You mean this is a Force thing? Oh, of course it is. Call Obi-Wan.”

And so they did, and he arrived as soon as he could make it away, smiling as he entered the apartment.

He greeted Satine with an almost desperate kiss for having not seen her in months. Her brushed her hair back from her face and smiled at her before turning to Padme and nodding at her.

“Padme. What did you need?”

“Lovely to see you Obi-Wan. We needed a Jedi’s expertise. You see, Satine is pregnant, and we don’t quite know how. It seems to be Force-related.”

Obi-Wan reacted with understandable surprise, but took it mostly in stride. He moved his hands down to Satine’s stomach and lost himself in the Force.

After a moment he came back, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, you are pregnant, but the child is yours and Padme’s. It seems to be what we call a soul bond. This… it happens sometimes, when there’s a strong relationship between two people, but I’ve never seen it happen when neither person is Force sensitive.”

“So I am. Pregnant.” Satine said softly. Padme came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It seems so.” Obi-Wan said. He stood up, taking Satine’s hands in his own and pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’ll leave you two to discuss this.”

With that, he bid them goodbye and left the apartment.

Satine sank down on the nearest chair and began to laugh. Padme came up next to her, concerned.

“Satine? If you don’t want this…”

“No! I do want it.” Padme breathed a sigh of relief at Satine’s quick response. She would support her in whatever she chose, but she had to admit to being relieved. 

“I just… the timing. How ironic that this would happen now. When everything is such a mess, and we’re already expecting one child.”

“I’ll agree, the timing isn't ideal. But Satine! We’re going to have a child! We’re going to be moms twice over.” Satine smiled at Padme, and moved to embrace her.

-

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_You recall when we found out, my dear, I’m sure. It was quite a surprise for you as well. I wish it had all gone better._

_As you know, it all went alright for a few months. Then Padme told me about Anakin’s nightmares. I was afraid, recalling what you had said once about Force dreams and their premonitions, but, foolishly, I thought we’d be able to handle it._


End file.
